Earth 0: Speedy's Quest
by edmaster2
Summary: Oliver Queen is dead. But Thea is going after Ra's to get her brother's body back and the person who is going to help her is none other than Malcolm Merlyn. Story takes place after chapter 8 of Battle for the Hood.
1. Chapter 1

Thea queen but also known as Thea Merlyn was riding her yellow and black 1967 camaro down the highway.

She was on a mission. An impossible mission. Go to Nanda Parbat and demand that Ra al Ghul give her Oliver's body so she can take back to star city and bury it. But like Dig said she doubt Ra would just hand it over willingly.

Oliver and Ra was mortal adversaries. Supposedly they fought once while Oliver was trapped on the island five years ago. Then it doesn't help that Oliver and his Justice league stopped Ra's plan to release the omega and alpha virus on Gotham. And the final straw was when Oliver went in Malcolm's place for the death of Sara Lance.

So she was going to need help. A lot of help.

"So why are we going to central city" asked Sin sitting in the passenger seat messing with the passenger window button.

"Someone promised to help me when everything in Star City calmed down" explained Thea pressing a button that would stop Sin's window from rolling up and down, "And I'll need his help if I' going to find my father".

"Wait what" said Sin surprised turning to face Thea, "You can't be serious Roy knocked him off a train he couldn't have possibly survived."

"Same way my brother forced an arrow through Malcolm's heart two years ago, impossible to survive" countered Thea increasing the grip on the steering wheel.

"What are you going to do if you find him?" Sin asked. Thea remained quiet remembering the beating he had given her just a week ago.

"I'm going to make him pay" she whispered.

* * *

Central City

Flash was doing his noon time patrol. When he heard Cisco's voice in his right ear, "Barry, it seems Captain Cold forgot your back in town he and his rogues are trying to rob Mercury Labs".

"alright I'm on my way there said Barry making a sharp turn and running down Red bird Avenue. It only took Barry two minutes to finally get to Mercury labs just as the rogues were leaving the laboratory.

"Well look who decided to show up" taunted Captain Cold as he pointed his freeze gun at Barry. Barry dashed under the blue stream of cold and headed to the group but slipped on the ground as the concrete beneath him turned to sleek gold.

Barry spun out of control flipped over a guardrail.

"Weather Wizard, heat wave take him out" ordered Cold as he and his sister ran to the van carrying their loot. Weather Wizard created an ice ball and flunged it at the flash who was barely getting back up to reconfront the rogues.

Barry landed on his back as the ice ball slammed into his chest.

"let me have some" said Heat Wave pulling out his fire gun and took aim at the speedster.

"No you don't" says barry as he rolls over onto his feet and create a vortex of wind which repels his flame.

"Damn it" cursed Weather Wizard summoning forth a bolt of lightning to strike at barry.

"I was already hit by lightning I rather not experience it again" taunted Barry as he zoomed out of the way toward the villains and punching Heatwave knocking him out before charging at Weather Wizard. Weather Wizard quickly created a tornado around him to repel the Flash.

But then suddenly the tornado dissipated before Barry could do anything. Barry quickly went into defense mode just in case it was a strick from the weather wizard. But he was shock to see a yellow arrow with a boxing glove next to the Weather Wizard.

"thought you could use some help" Said a woman in an all-black Kevlar suit except the hood which was yellow and a yellow arrow on her chest and yellow gloves.

Barry smiled recognizing her instantly, "Thanks for the assist Speedy". Thea jumped from the roof of the lab and landed a few feet from Barry.

"I would stay and talk but I should probably go after Snart and his sister" Barry replied after giving Thea a quick hug.

"Don't bother" said Thea as she lead him to the parking lot where the tires of their van was blown out and both snart and his sister were tied up.

"Nice" said Barry.

* * *

"Hello" said Sin as she walked up to the counter where a young blonde hair woman sat, "I was wondering if you've seen this man around" as she handed a picture of Malcolm to the young barrista. The Barrista stared at it for half a minute before shaking her head and handing the picture back to Sin.

"alright thanks" said Sin turning around to leave but stopped midstride and turned back to the Barrista, "Hey can I get some of that Flash drink".

After getting her coffee and a donut, because come on it's a donut, she heard phone ring.

"Damn it" she growled as she tried to juggle her coffee and plate as she reached for her phone.

"H-hello" she said out of breath as she tried to get her shoulder to press the phone into her ear and then grab the rest of her stuff with both hands so she wouldn't have to balance. But she was too hesitant and both coffee, donut and phone fell to the floor accompanied by a sickening crack.

Sin smacked her lips as she bent down to grab her phone.

"Sin are you there?" asked Thea on the other side of the phone.

"Yep what can I help you with" asked Sin as she licked the donut icing off her finger.

"I was just asking if you found any leads on my dad yet" asked Thea.

"Nope" replied Sin as she stared tearfully at her spilled coffee. The Barrista came by and started mopping it up. 'Sorry' mouthed Sin as she began to walk out of the coffee shop.

"But then again I haven't been hitting the shady side of town yet" continued Sin, "you know where you can buy a sex doll with a bottle of bourbon and..."

Thea cut her off, "alright I'm going to see if the flash and his friends could help me".

"How come I can't meet the flash" asked Sin disappointed as she hailed a taxi.

"Because Sin, I feel your going to somehow sexually harass him" responded Thea as if they had this conversation before.

"I can't help that he has a nice ass" said Sin in defense.

Thea turned around to stare at Barry who was talking to Caitlyn with his back to her.

"I agree" said Thea slightly biting her lower lip, "but call me when you get any leads".

"Thea! Are you with him?" asked Sin desperately before Thea hung up on her friend.

"So your saying that Malcolm Merlyn is here" Asked Cisco for the fifth time as he typed on his computer.

"Yeah" said Thea walking toward him looking over his shoulder, "I had felicity do a city wide facial recognition search before I left."

"we seen a video of him getting on a train to central city two days after Roy and him fought" explained Thea.

"Don't worry Thea" said Harrison wheeling in from the hallway, "as I promised I would help you retrieve your brother's body and if finding Malcolm is the best way to do that then we'll find him".

"If Ra has your brother's body maybe I should come with you" replied Barry turning to face her.

"I have to do this alone just like Roy has to be the Arrow alone" she replied turning away before remembering something, "a few months ago you, ollie, and some other heroes went to nanda Parbat to stop Ra right?"

Barry shook his head, "We did but Ollie was the only one who knew its exact location, and didn't share it with us" explained Barry.

"I think we got a match" said Caitlyn calling the others over to her monitor. She typed on the keyboard a man wearing a black jacket and Central City's baseball cap to keep his face in the shadows.

"Where is he?" asked Thea.

"This video footage was taken in Suicide Slums" Caitlyn Said. Thea turned around and walked to a nearby suit case which had her costume.

"then lets get him" she said grabbing her bow.

* * *

Match of the century next; Father vs Daughter.

I hope you guys are enjoying the first chapter of speedy's quest and please review telling me what you like about the story or any grievances.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Speedy didn't no if whether she should be appalled by what she was seeing or overjoyed. Speedy wondered why this place was called Suicide Slums but now she knows. This is the place where dreams and hope go to die. The Glades was a bad neighborhood but it seemed like a nice place to live after just being in this neighborhood for a second.

Speedy kept her bow drawn even though the street was deserted.

She stopped at the place where her father was last seen. "No Man's Land" a strange name for a bar but one that was visited by the worst central city had to offer that would make Gorilla Grodd look like a care bear.

"Are you sure you want to do this alone?" questioned Barry over the comm. Barry had religously rejected her plan about facing her father in the seediest of places. Often qouting that her brother would shoot him up with multiple arrows and then break his legs and if Barry even contemplated of letting her go there even with back up. After much debate and compromising Barry let her go but he would be with a few dozen yards of her keeping tabs and if he saw something he didn't like he had the right to intervene.

"Barry you asked me that a hundred times since I first stepped out of Star Labs and for the next hundred times I am positive" Thea snapped at the scarlet speedster. Thea was already amped up and anxious about this and she didn't need Barry's constant worrying to bring her anymore anxiety than she already have.

"Okay just...sorry" Barry apologized and then went quiet. Thea felt bad for snapping at him but she needed all her thoughts focused on capturing Malcolm not on whether Barry's feelings were hurt. So with a deep breath she opened the door to 'No Man's Land'.

Rock music stuck to Thea like steam escaping into a colder room. She took a step into the bar and was surprised at the decor of the place. She expected dark painted walls, dim lighting and just slight fog but instead she found it well furnished with red carpets, oak wood walls and a classy fifties bar and stools. Off to the left of the bar was an old juke box and in the middle of the bar was a pool table and throwing darts nearby.

At the darts was assasin Deadshot playing with some dark skinned bald woman who looked like she could go a few rounds with Nyssa. At the pool table was just a couple of crooks just joking with each other. At the bar itself sat Shrapnel, Bronze tiger, and the Trickster. It was like a super villain playground. She began to wonder why the Flash never came down here and rounded up all these bad guys.

Then she noticed the woman shooting darts with Deadshot was staring at her while he whispered something into her ears while also still staring at her. Bronze Tiger, Shrapnel and Trickster were even giving her silent glares from where they were sitting. She got her answer as to why Flash never came by to get them it was him against a dozen of them and probably on his best day he wouldn't get out of here without some maiming.

Thea clenched her bow unsure as to whether or not to continue through with this. But then she noticed him sitting in the corner holding a mug of golden brown liquid in his hands and keeping his head down blending in with the shadows. Her father Malcolm Merlyn, Mastermind behind the quake in star city, the killer of Sarah, the man who try to bastardize the green arrow name.

She began to storm over there ignoring the silent looks of all the other bar patrons. She stood in front of him making sure her shadow loomed over his.

"You gonna do something or you just going to stare" grumbled the man his voice broken and slurring.

She yanked back her fist and punched Malcolm. Except even in his drunken stupor he was still formidable and he proved that by blocking Thea's punch and then repelling her with a simple palm push to her chest.

Angry she jumped back to her feet and charged at her father. Malcolm got up as well but instead of fighting her he began dodging her attacks. He wasn't blocking them, he didn't even let her touch him or he her. Instead he ducked under her swings, jumped over her leg swipes, stepped away from her kicks, and whirled away from her waving bow.

She didn't even pay attention to the voice in her ear asking if she was alright instead just kept attacking until finally a large gush of air pushed her hood up and Malcolm was knocked out. She blinked once or twice until she realized it was the Flash standing over Malcolm putting him in handcuffs.

"What the hell are you doing!" yelled Thea at the scarlet speedster.

"You didn't answer your comm, so I came in to see what was going on and noticed you were having a hard time with Malcolm" Flash lectured, "Now lets return to star labs before someone has a problem with us taking Malcolm". Thea looked around to see the other villains beginning to look anxious and shifting in their seats. She silently nodded her head and the two heroes quickly depart the bar.

* * *

Thea watched the monitor which displayed Malcolm in the meta human cell sitting cross legged and meditating.

"So what do we do now?" asked Barry as his back leaned against the desk his eyes focusing on her, anticipating her next action, or reaction.

Thea ignored just glaring at him.

"Thea" whispered Sin softly, "we need him so we can get Oliver back". Thea slowly nodded her head.

"Can you take me to him" Thea said, the Flash got up and lead her down the hall to the elevator that would take them to the metahuman holding cell. Thea was quite the entire time which made Flash uncomfortable.

"You're remind me a lot of your brother" Flash finally said as they walked up to one of the cells and began typing in the code.

"Yeah, whenever he was brooding he would make the same face you were making" Flash explained.

"why are you telling me this" asked Thea thrown off by his observation.

Before the Flash could respond the door to Malcolm's cell opened up and there he sat in the same position with his eyes still closed.

"What do you want Thea?" he asked barely moving his lips.

Thea looked at the Flash and he gave her an encouraging nod.

"I need to get to Nanda Parbat so I can retrieve Oliver".

Macolm slowly opened his eyes and stared at her, "why would I do that, taking you there would be suicide for me and you, and despite all I done I don't want to die and I sure as hell don't want my only living heir to die as well".

"because damn it" Thea yelled at the man in the cell as she briskly walked forward, "If you want to redeem yourself to me or something then you'll help me get my brother back". Unknown to Thea or whether she cared or not she began to cry. She pressed her forehead to the glass door and punched it weakly as she finally began to grieve for the first time since she heard the news of Oliver's death.

"Thea" said Malcolm. She looked up to see her Father standing up just an inch from the glass there, "I'll take you to Nanda Parbat".


	3. Chapter 3

Thea knew every second she was with her father she wanted to cut his throat, she wanted to shoot him over and over with her arrows, She wanted to run away and dive into a giant bath and scrub her skin clean of being around him for more than a nano second. Or at least that's what she thinks is the way she should feel. In truth as she watched her father drive her yellow and black vintage 1967 Camaro SS; she felt nothing. She wasn't scared of him; but she did fear his prowess as a fighter and archer, she didn't actually feel hate toward him nor love...she felt nothing. This is what made Thea worried. How could she feel numb toward someone who had ruined her life in more ways than one.

They had returned to Star city temporarily to one of Malcolm's old hideouts to pick up a few things and for him to make a few calls. They stuck to the shadows avoiding all of Felicity's sensors and cameras. Thea made a mental note to remember the route they took to warn Felicity about the holes in her surveillance, just in case Malcolm decided to sneak his way back into Star City again.

Now they were driving the country road so Malcolm could meet one of his contacts so they could sneak in and defeat Ras.

"we're not fighting Ras" Thea said, "fighting him is what got my brother killed."

"So you don't want revenge on the person who killed your brother?" Malcolm asked raising an eyebrow as he gave her a quick sidelong glance.

"I'm not stupid Malcolm, going against Ras would be a suicide mission"

Malcolm sighed not daring to turn his eyes to Thea as they drove, "Your right Thea, but Ras isn't some one you can expect empathy from, he's an assasin whose been alive for more hundreds of years and he will see you coming to bury your brother as an act of war so you better be prepared to fight and possibly kill."

"Are you willing to do that Thea?" Malcolm asked. Thea refused to answer instead looking out the window.

"That was a dumb question for me to ask" Malcolm replied to her silence "if you weren't you'd have allowed the flash or any other of Oliver's associates come with you Thea?" Thea remained didn't dare answer him out of fear that it would only reaffirm what Malcolm already seem to know.

"Because Thea, you know when worse comes to worse; which it will, you don't want someone who will stop you from killing Ras." Malcolm said, "and as your father I will love and support you whether you kill Ras al ghul or not."

"Also as your father its my job to protect you, so in the end I will be the one who will kill Ras for you but until then we should focus on getting there." She was shocked by his response that Malcolm would try to save that last piece of innocence she had left. But if he expected that would make her forgive him then he was just as stupid as he was manipulative.

In the silence she contemplated what Malcolm said it was true she could've asked Barry, Firestorm, Vixen, maybe even call Green Lantern from space to help her. They would have most likely make time to help the sister of the first hero of this era but part of her feared they would have try to talk her out of her plan maybe calling it a Suicide Mission. Going to Nanda Parbat and get Ras to relinquish her brother's body so she could bury him with the rest of their family. But it was something she needed to do. Her brother had died before and his casket was empty, and on those nights when she needed someone to listen to her she knew she was talking to an empty grave. She needed her family together even if that meant it meant in the ground next together.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" Thea asked as they drove by another state border.

"I have a friend who owes me a favor, they live in a secluded area hard to get too."

"So why are we going to see this friend" asked Thea as she made air quotes over the word friend.

Malcolm smiled, "I know you think your dad is the best damn ninja in the world but even I can not infiltrate Nanda Parbat without being killed so this friend can help us get an audience with Ras without being tortured."

Thea glared at Malcolm, "if this is some type of trap I'll torture and kill you myself".

Malcolm nodded his head in confirmation, "we won't get there for another few hours so you should get some sleep."

Thea snorted with determination to ignore his advice sadly her fatigue was too strong for her willpower and soon she was sound asleep.

"Get up Thea". Thea opened her eyes to find that she was sprawled over the passenger seat with drool on her cheek. She shot up and glanced through the windshield that they were in some forest.

"What" she barely said as her brain tried to process what was happening.

"We have to walk the rest of the way" said Malcolm as he slung a backpack over his shoulder and checked his compass. Thea opened her door and stepped out where she began to stretch by touching her toes. As she got back to full height she noticed the sun light barely peaking over the tree line.

"Come on" called Malcolm as he already began walking toward west away from the rising sun. Thea took a quick glance at the beautiful sight before her then ran after her dad.

They walked for a couple of hours the sun was already at its highest point when they came to sight of an old wooden cabin.

"We're here" Malcolm said before pushing forward to the house.

"Who lives here" Thea asked.

"someone who doesn't want to be bothered" came a voice from above. Before Thea could locate where the sound came from, she fell to the dirt floor with a lithe female body pinning her down.

"I thought I told you, Malcolm I don't want people to know where I live or you to ever visit again."

"Get the F-..." Thea began before the woman began applying pressure on her wrist.

"That's not enough, Onyx, that's my daughter you're hurting" Malcolm replied staring at the woman. Thea felt the pressure on her wrist lifted. Thea shot to her feet and stood a little closer to Malcolm as she got a good look at her attacker. The lady named Onyx was a dark skinned, lithe, lady that was bald.

"What do you want?"

"You owe me a favor Onyx and I came to collect"

Onyx looked at Malcolm then at Thea before replying, "she has your eyes" then walked toward the wooden cabin. Malcolm not missing a beat followed her. Unsure what to do herself also followed the two into the cabin.

Onyx had set them up at her table as she fixed them up some tea.

"last I heard Malcolm, you died at your own undertaking killed by the Green Arrow." Onyx replied as she stirred the contents in the tea pot.

"You know death is never the end, Onyx" This caused her to laugh as she shot a glance at Malcolm over her shoulder, "So you did find it."

"yes"

"If he knows..."

"What the hell are you guys talking about" Thea yelled at all this cryptic shit.

Malcolm glanced at his daughter with a sad look, "Something that might get your brother back."

Onyx brought the tea pot to the table and began to pour the liquid into both cups, "so what is it you need me for Malcolm?"

"I can't get an audience with Ras with out getting an arrow through my heart I need help getting in" Malcolm said.

"You don't think he kill me too as soon as he realize I'm still alive" Onyx said as she sat down in the third seat and took a sip of her cup.

"I think he'd be more than happy to have his favorite weapon back into his fold then kill 'it'" Malcolm sipped his cup. Onyx lunged forward with her palm outstretch. Thea was shocked at the sudden moved and even if she wasn't onyx moved faster than she thought physically possible; if she hadn't seen the flash before she would assume Onyx had the title of the fastest woman alive.

The tips of Onyx fingers stopped within a millimeter of Malcolm's teacup. The man continued to calmly sip his cup. Malcolm slowly put his cup back and gave a knowing look to Onyx.

"I assume your ready?" Both adults began to laugh and Thea looked between the two before getting up.

"I need to get some air" she said and briskly walked out of the cabin.

Once they were sure Thea had left the hearing vincity of the house did Onyx respond, "I owe you my life Malcolm but I also consider that debt not only as a sacrifice to your whims but as well as protecting yourself from your own occasional stupidity."

"You think this is stupid?" Malcolm asked.

This made Onyx laugh, "I know what you did, you manipulated the murder of a current assasin the one they dub Black Canary, and by the old laws that means death, and if Ras learned you kept that thing from him you would have committed two crimes one against the league and the other against the will of Ras Al Ghul, if he didn't kill you he make you suffer for the rest of your life."

Malcolm resumed sipping his cup, Onyx sighed, "Is she really that important to you, Malcolm?"

"She's my daughter" he replied crisply as the tea cup in his hand gave a small creak.

"OK" Onyx replied back waited a beat before saying, "you know that's an original yixing clay teacup from the tenth century...hard to replace."

"If i remember, Ras gave you this as a present, I thought you hated him" Malcolm replied setting the cup on the table.

"he still gives good presents"

* * *

Sorry this chapter took so long to write but what do you think of the new character Onyx.

Also please leave reviews and or other stuff...

:) Edmaster2


	4. Chapter 4

Thea stepped on a small branch feeling it give way under her foot making it scream. Thea ignored the sound it made and kept on walking. She wasn't heading anywhere but her mind was moving with a direction.

Her father had some weird friends. No they weren't friends she tried to conclude after witnessing how Onyx had tried to attack her dad but didn't then laugh it off as if it was nothing. Then the whole part about being if Ras learning if Onyx was alive. Well she doubted Onyx didn't deserve to die since she worked for the league of assassins. But couldn't that hold also true for Sarah who also admitted doing some pretty bad things. Sarah was her friend she was a hero. A hero with a dark past and she wasn't the only one. Oliver had admitted to Thea that while on the Island he had done some terrible things.

Thea heard a shuffling of leaves a few yards ahead of her but she didn't register them.

Thea had believed for a long time that the world was black and white that's why it was so hard for her to forgive her mom for her part in the Undertaking.

Then another thing that bothered Thea was this thing Malcolm hid from Ras after supposedly finding it for him.

Before Thea could think any more on this a finger tapped into her forehead.

Thea jumped back and looked up to see Onyx leaning against a tree with her arm outstretched and two of her fingers sticking out.

"You really need to listen for your surroundings" taunted Onyx as she pushed herself off against the tree.

"Yeah, well...fuck you" growled Thea as she couldn't think of anything to say. This only made Onyx laugh throwing back her head as her arms wrapped around her stomach.

"You really are your father's daughter" she said in between chuckles.

"What the hell does that mean" she demanded taking a threatening step forward.

"Exactly what I said child" Onyx replied again wiping away a tear, "not only did you inherit his stubbornness, but his listening skills as well".

"I'm nothing like that monster" Thea growled, "don't ever compare me to him again to my face, to his, or even in your thoughts."

Onyx expression hardened, "Malcolm is many things, stubborn, a liar, and holds a grudge like nobody's business, but he does what he does out of love for those he cares about and you Thea Merlyn, whether you like it or not is one of those people he loves."

"So you're saying he killed my friend out of love for me" Thea said as her temper grew, "he killed five hundred people because he loved Tommy"

"That's straight up bullshit and even if it was true then he's the most..." Thea yelled.

"Well I didn't say he's the most rational man now did I" countered Onyx with a smile. Thea just lunged at Onyx. Onyx sidestepped Thea. Thea whirled around with a back kick which Onyx blocked with her right arm.

"How the hell can you consider even helping him" she demanded as Thea whirled around for a roundhouse kick to Onyx's left. Onyx ducked under the kick and lashed forward into Thea's unprotected midriff. Thea fell back a few steps clutching at her midriff. She realized she was clutching her stomach out of shock than pain.

"Because Thea I owe him my life".

"That's stupid" yelled Thea lunging with a double front kick. Onyx stepped back swatting each kick single with her right hand.

"After everything he's done how you could willingly offer him your services" Thea tried to block Onyx left handed punch but somehow it got through her defense and hit her squarely in the chest. Thea was shoved back not by force but due to shock. Onyx was throwing full force attacks but held back at the last second psyching Thea out into thinking she was getting hit.

"Because he gave me a chance to not be a monster no more" Onyx said now going on the offensive rushing at Thea. She leapt into the air and slammed her right foot at Thea. Thea raised both arms over her face. The kick broke through both arms and shoved Thea to the ground. Thea rolled backwards onto her feet.

A hand pushed down on Thea's head forcing her back to the ground. Thea looked up to see Onyx was behind her. _She really is fast_ thought Thea.

"Malcolm noticed that I no longer wanted the life of murder of assassinating" Onyx said with a faraway tone in her voice, "Malcolm gave me a way to get away from Ras' control and be who I wanted to be instead of a living weapon".

"To once again to have the chance to make my own decisions again, I gladly die for the man who gave me that chance of my volition" Onyx concluded removing her hand from Thea's head and walking away.

"Come on you need a shower, and I got an extra bed for you to sleep on"

Thea looked down at herself to see how sweaty and hard she had been breathing.

 _If onyx was part of the league of assassins then how much stronger is Ras and how did my brother even hope to beat him?_ Thought Thea watching Onyx walk away until she disappeared in the underbrush.

* * *

When Thea walked in Malcolm raised his eyes at her tired state and then gave a quick glance to Onyx who was washing dishes and then simply closed his eyes before looking down at a map. Thea gave it a quick glance before walking over to Onyx.

"Where's the shower?" she asked. Onyx gently put the dish she was washing back into the pool of soap and water before drying her hands on a nearby dish towel.

"This way" Onyx said leading Thea down a hallway.

After making sure Thea had everything she needed and knew how to work the water Onyx had left her alone to shower. It felt good to have warm water cascade down her sore muscles-reminding her that it's been about two or three days since she had taken a shower, after finding Malcolm.

When she was in the shower time disappeared and she was allowed to drift through her mind thinking about things. Most importantly certain people, one of the people she began thinking about were Roy, How was he doing as the Green Arrow? - Was he hurt by her sudden departure? All these questions guided her to the most important question, "Were they still together?"

Thea shook her head. _Roy isn't important right now_. She thought, she was surrounded by murderers and a sociopath and was traveling to a place filled with ninja who could kill her a hundred different ways-thinking about a high school crush could get her killed.

 _Knock-Knock_

"Yeah" Thea called out.

"You been there for two hours" called Onyx through the door. Thea was surprised it felt like she was in the shower for barely half an hour, damn the waters powers to erase her sense of time.

"You're my guest and all but that doesn't mean you can run up my water bill" Onyx said again. _She has to pay a water bill?_ Thea thought surprised since the cabin was practically in the middle of a dense forest with the nearest city at least four hours away.

"Yeah, sorry" Thea called out. She reached down and turned off the nozzle.

* * *

"Took you long enough" Malcolm nagged. Thea looked at Malcolm who was leaning against the wall with a towel over his shoulder and his arms crossed.

"You..." began Thea.

"Yes, Thea even I need to take a bath every once in a while, it's why I'm so spry".

Thea shuddered and purposely pushed past him.

"Get some sleep, Thea" Malcolm called after her as he stepped into the bathroom, "tomorrow we're flying to Nanda Parbat."

Thea turned around to ask him something but he had already closed the door.

Thea made it to the front room where Onyx had a duffel bag and was filling it. On the table beside the bag were assorted weapons from shurikens - kunai - Kronos chain - brass knuckles. Maps of varying sizes, one looked like a map for a dungeon? Thea recognized food rations, and what she assumed was a fifty foot rope.

"Are we going to need all that?" Thea asked as Onyx picked up the rope.

Onyx shoved the rope into the bag, "You'll never know when you'll need rope."

"Have you ever seen any of the Death wishes, Dirty Dozen, or any of Charles Bronson's movies?"

"No?" Thea replied, "Give me a reason why we need rope."

"I don't fucking know when we'll need it" Onyx replied shoving some knifes into the bag, "they just do in the end"

"You're an assassin how come you don't have a real legitimate reason from your own experience."

Onyx was about to say something then stopped, "To hang someone". Thea gasped at her.

"W-whatever go to sleep" Onyx demanded walking over to the smaller lady and pushing her by her shoulders back into the hallway and into the nearest room.

"Your room" Onyx said as she pushed her in, "Sleep". Thea cringed at the slamming of the door.

"A reason to have rope" mumbled Onyx through the wall walking away, "They just need it."

Thea just sighed and leaned back into her guest bed. It took her a while to sleep as the stress of today battled against the anxiety of tomorrow to actually go to Nanda Parbat and get her brother's body back.

Finally sleep over took her.

* * *

The Next Day

Thea woke to the creaking of her door being opened.

"Thea get up" Malcolm said.

"What time is it?" drawled Thea as she tried to sit up.

"Time to get up" he said before walking away.

It was 2:00 A.m. Now Thea had another reason to hate Malcolm. Actually waking her up at 2 was now on the top of the list of why she hated him.

If Thea wanted to look at it logically it made sense. Getting to this private air strip was a six hour drive. Then giving the pilot the necessary coordinates to land in a city took another four hours. Thea still didn't like it and something she wished her "dad" would have told her. She might have tried harder to focus on time while showering.

"Where are we" Thea asked.

"We're in a city called Srinagar" Malcolm replied.

"Nanda Parbat is near here?" Thea asked.

Onyx chuckled and when she was done she rubbed Thea's head, " nope not even close, we have a day or two hike till Taobat and then another till Nanda Parbat" Thea growled at Onyx as she used her to hand push Onyx's hand away.

"Let's go" Malcolm shouldered his bag, "we leave now and take a few breaks we might reach Taobat in three days". Thea now really hated Malcolm as she watched Onyx quickly matched step with Malcolm. It was going to be a long walk.

* * *

Edmaster 2: Alright guys I'm trying to update this story at least two or three times a month.

Anyway what do you guys think? I hope you guys are enjoying the story and let me know by writing a review or tell me what you don't like or wish to see happen.

Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Thea stared at the sky burning pink and orange. It was beautiful but being able to watch the sunrise almost everyday for the past seven days kind of dulled her initial excitement and joy of first seeing it. It was also because Malcolm was a cruel task master.

"Come on, Thea" he called out to her. Thea turned around to see Malcolm and Onyx already packed up and already shouldering their bags. Thea ran down the incline of the small mountain.

"Hey how far are we from Nanda Parbat?" she asked.

"Well if we start going now then we should be there in another 12 hours" Malcolm said, "but we got to be careful since there will be most likely some guards around scouting the area for intruders" he finished.

Thea then noticed that Malcolm was holding a bow and Onyx was equipped with brass knuckles. Thea pulled out her sword and placed it on her hip.

Malcolm nodded before heading down their designated path.

The trek to nanda Parbat was quiet.

Thea had actually tried starting a conversation with Malcolm but he didn't seem like the one to do small talk which left talking to Onyx as the only source of entertainment.

"How'd you sleep last night?"

"I didn't"

"Oh yeah you were on watch last night" Thea remembered.

"Yep"

"So are you nervous about finally arriving at nanda Parbat" Thea asked as her hands kept touching the hilt of her sword every couple of seconds.

Onyx spared Thea look before sighing, "No"

"Oh yeah me neither this is...like, I'm more worried about you since it seems like Ras be ticked to see your still alive." Thea covered up.

"He won't"

"what?"

"Ras won't be angry to see me but happy" Onyx explained.

It took Thea to come to a conclusion, "Happy to kill you himself."

"Nope"

"W-wait, so why would he be happy to see you the way you and Malcolm had been talking it made, you guys made it seem like he be extremely piss to see both of you" Thea said furrowing her brows and pushed back the hood of her red jacket to scratch an itch on the left side of her head.

"he be extremely pissed at Malcolm, but like I said happy to see me" Onyx replied voice trembling and clenching her fists.

"Is that why you didn't go into that village with me and Malcolm to keep hidden?" Thea remembered, as the three of them had arrived in a small village as a pit stop before the longer journey to Nanda Parbat to pick up more rations and water bottles. Onyx had stayed out of the village promising to meet them a few miles outside the city's gates.

"That village is resting stop for all of League of Assassins to stop and rest. One of the villagers would have recognized me and sent an early warning of my arrival to Ras, and he would have sent a large force to capture us".

"Why...why do you hate Ras?" Thea asked unsure how to phrase her questions there were too many missing variables for Thea to grasp an adequate idea of Onyx and Ras relationship. Onyx hid in a secluded cabin, She was willing to face Ras for Malcolm, but Ras wouldn't kill her but be happy to see her.

"I don't hate Ras" Onyx replied but before she could answer. Malcolm hushed them. Thea and Onyx quickly knelt close to the floor and edged closer to Malcolm who was kneeling behind a bush.

"what is it" whispered Onyx. Malcolm made a small pointing gesture to the area to their far left where there were two small shadows scaling through the area. It took Thea to recognize the shadows as people.

"What do we do?" Thea asked.

"If they don't notice us we keep still and wait for them to pass, if they do we kill them" Malcolm said the last part while nocking an arrow into his already drawn bow. Thea placed her hand on the hilt.

They became statues only the wind raising goosebumps on their skin was the only sign they were alive. The shadows stalked closer to their spot and Thea felt sweat form in the corner of her head. Her eyes cast a glance at Malcolm's bow to see it hadn't moved an inch. The shadows kept moving quietly through the area pass them. Thea wanted to sigh in relief but noticed Onyx and Malcolm remained rigid. So she ignored her sense of calm and closed her eyes, allowing her ears all of her focus. It was quiet...no she heard it the slight shuffle of cloth rubbing on a rocky path they were still nearby.

The quiet game went on for another five...ten...fifteen...twenty minutes.

"We're good" Malcolm breathed as if he'd been holding it in for the past twenty minutes.

"You did good" Onyx said standing up.

"Of course, I had a good teacher" thea said as her mind wandered to an old memory

* * *

"Why aren't we down there kicking some ass" Thea growled looking down at the docks below. Gang members were milling about loading up crates into a small white semi truck.

"Because Speedy" replied Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow, "This life is more than about kicking ass."

"those are drugs, Ollie..." Oliver glared at her, "uh Green Arrow, and not any type of drugs but Vertigo"

"Exactly" growled Green Arrow moving his bow to his right hand, "and only one person knows how to make Vertigo"

"The Count" Thea responded the realization dawning on her.

"But we could still go down and take those assholes down".

"Not if we want to alert the pilot" Oliver pointed at the man in a blue overcoat and a white turtle neck watching the gangsters unload their cargo, "Who was probably warned not to return to back to where Vertigo is being made if anything goes wrong."

"So we just wait and let these guy sgo sell drugs to kids and be okay with that." Thea said unstrapping her bow and jumping down to the gang below and began the fight.

"Speedy!" Green Arrow yelled after her.

* * *

Thea shook her head at the memory of her more impulsive self. She had changed a lot in the past six months.

"Come on" urged Malcolm, "the second patrol won't be too far behind. The trio made continued their journey.

Their progress was halted by avoiding other patrols. It seemed every other step they took they had to go back twelve feet to hide. It was starting to affect the morale of the group. Malcolm became a more tense task master. Onyx went deeper into her mind becoming mindless while walking only coming out when needed to hide. And Thea, Thea started to second guess the fruitfulness of her mission of being here. The closer they got the farther they had to trek back to avoid being caught.

while during one of their many hidings Thea's knees began to tremble from kneeling for so long. She attempted to adjust her position but fail to realize how tired she really was and the close proximity of the others. As she lifted her left knee she bumped up against the front of Onyx who had retreated once again into her mind. Onyx gave a small whelp. Malcolm whirled around pushing both girls into the ground.

"Swoosh" "Swoosh"

Malcolm rolled off the ladies and landed in a kneeling position and fired two arrows. four shadows leap forward, the two in the front had cut down the two arrows with their swords.

Onyx shoved Thea off and charged forward as the assassins landed. The first one was knocked down with a loud crack and Onyx whirled in the area bringing her foot down against the assasin behind the first's right temple before lunging at the one beside the second one.

This one was ready and blocked Onyx's punch and countered with his own. Thea drew her sword and blocked the slash of the fourth assasin's blade. She took an unsteady step back. Malcolm jumped over her using her shoulder as a push and landed behind the fourth assassin. The whirled his sword behind him but Malcolm dropped to the floor and plunged his arrow into the assassin's stomach.

Thea watched as Malcolm killed the last Assassin.

Malcolm got up scanning the area, "You need to be careful Thea" he growled.

Before Thea could reply a sharp sting appeared on her neck. She took a step forward not realizing she got hit. Then collapsed to the ground.

"Thea!"

* * *

Thea woke up. She blinked a couple times so her eyes could adjust to the dim lit room. _Where the hell am I?_ Thea Thought as she looked around the room she was in. She tried to move her arms but found they were chained up into the rock ceiling above.

She shook the chains to see if there was a way to loosen it but instead the metal dug into her wrist turning it red. She hissed in pain and let herself dangle there. The last thing she remembered was that she and the others were ambushed. They had defeated them and Malcolm was lecturing her about being more careful then...then nothing. That was the last thing she remembered. Did she just get kidnapped?

"Hello" Thea spoke toward the metal bars that made up the front of the room she was in.

"She's awake" said a voice in the darkness. Thea strained her head closer to see who it was that was speaking. Two figures dressed in black stepped forward into the light of the torch that was hanged near her cell's entrance.

"Who are you guys?" she demanded.

They said nothing as they walked into the cell. The first moved in front of Thea and punched her in the mouth.

"Quiet" he growled in broken english. The second figure had moved to the side of the room in front of a handle with chains tied to it and began undoing the knot while yelling at the first figure in some language that Thea was too tired to bother trying to figure out.

The first figure yelled back in the same language before wrapping his hands around Thea's neck. she struggled as she felt the pressure increase and her arms were still tied up above her head. The first figure laughed at Thea's fear. The second figure turned around at the sound of the laughter and began yelling at the first figure in the same language. The first ignored him and continued tightening his grip.

Dots began appearing in front of her eyes, laughter being drummed out by the pounding of blood. _he's relax_ a simple thought pushed away the fear in clear focus of Thea's mind. she looked down at the figure and the voice was right the man was too busy laughing, not focusing at the force he was using around her throat. _He's open, attack_ the thought followed, the thought had a voice one she was familiar too.

She couldn't get him with her hands since they were tied above her head but he was close enough for her to kick him. So she launched her foot into the figure's stomach. It caught him mid laugh and he began to choke on his own spit. The chains were already loosened. Using her weight and momentum from the kick she yanked down with all 125 pounds. The chains followed her allowing her movement and she landed on top of her assailant and began wailing on him with her still tied together fists.

He screamed for his camponion to help but the second figure stopped and stared. Thea turned toward him her anger growing. _He watched_. With a roar Thea lunged at him. The second figure jumped back grabbed the chain from behind and yanked. Thea's body was thrown back lead by her hands as she was still tied.

She yelled and roared at the two figures. A second voice spoke, _Anger's good but you need to focus it_. Thea glared at both figures but began breathing in and out.

The first figure wiping blood from his mouth. He stared at with horror and rage. He leap forward and kick Thea in the stomach. The second figured yelled at his companion again and pushed him aside as he began to tie Thea up. Thea remained quiet and still trying not to show that the man who kicked her might have bruised a rib.

The two argued some more before leading Thea out of the cell and through a labyrinth of the dungeon.

Thea tried to memorize the path they took but that was like remembering the differences between two exact blank pages of paper. Pointless.

Finally after what felt like ten minutes they walk out into what could be a throne room.

"So she awakens" said a man in green robes sitting on what resembled a throne in front of a pool.

A good few yards away from the pool was Malcolm and Onyx also tied up like Thea. Thea was shoved to her knees in the middle of Malcolm, and Onyx.

"You're RA AL Ghul?" Thea asked. Then her first guard punched her in the back of her head. Malcolm tried to get up and attacked her guard but was shoved down by his own pair of guards. Onyx sat still, keeping her eyes on her knees.

Ra's waved the guard away from Thea, "Yes" he said with a smile.

"Why did you come here, Thea?" he asked.

"My Brother" she began looking up at Ra's, looking her brother's murderer in the eyes.

"Yes your brother" Ra's interrupted and waved his hands to the right where another a black garbed guard stood. The man stepped to the left unblocking the door and bean opening it.

Another set of garbed men pushed a vertical stretcher which held Oliver Queen. Thea's eyes watered at the sight of her brother ignoring the new wounds and scars that now decorated half of his body now.

"Oliver!" Thea yelled for her brother.

"He survived my sword" Ra's mused, "so I offered him a choice join me or be tortured to the brink of death before being revived by the Lazarus pit" Ra's explained.

"Please give him back" Thea begged.

"why would I do that" demanded Ra's anger breaking into his voice, "you came here to kill me correct, to avenge your brother's death?"

"N-n-no" Thea said.

"Do not lie to me"Ra's roared standing up and pulling out his sword.

"Her intentions were never to kill you Ra's" spoke up Onyx. Ra's seemed to calm down at Onyx's words and sorrow played on his face as he stared at Onyx who still looked at her knees.

"I thought you dead" he whispered walking slowly toward Onyx. Once he was in front of her he fell to one knee and cautiously reached out to touch her. She didn't move at his touch but remained stoic. He sighed before turning to Thea.

"Why would let Oliver queen go?" Ra's said with a slight hint of malice, "after all as the Green Arrow he has been nothing but a pain to me and my operation."

"He stopped my attempt to kill Damien Darhk who was in Gotham with the omega and Alpha bomb" ra's continued, "he made one of my best assassins betray me, and poisoned both of my daughter's minds with his sense of justice."

"Because Ra's i'll take Oliver's place" spoke up Malcolm. Ra's laughed now turning to Malcolm who was still being restrained to the floor.

"Last time I checked Malcolm I already got you" Ra's said pointing his sword at Malcolm stepping close to the man, "And I haven't forgotten your undertaking at Star City, nor it was you who orchestrated Sarah's death". With each word Ra's brought the sword closer to Malcolm's neck drawing a steady stream of blood.

Even with the sword cutting into him Malcolm spoke calmly, "Because of the reason you released me earlier, I found it, and its more powerful than the one you have here."

This gave Ra's pause, "And how am I to trust you?"

Ra's looked at Thea still pressing his sword into Malcolm's throat, "What do you think Thea should I listen to him or should I just kill him."

"You can't kill him."Thea said surprised at her own answer.

"Why he murdered five hundred people, he orchestrated Sarah's death and killed how many more, me killing him is justice."

"Thea" Malcolm said but was stopped as the blade began to stretch his neck skin further in silencing him.

"Its not Justice" Thea said now focusing her eyes on her brother, he had told her it took him five years in hell and Tommy's death for him to learn what Justice is and how he could really help Star City.

"You killing him won't bring back Sarah and the hundreds he killed, all it will do is just create another cycle of murder and hate" Thea stared into Ra's eyes as she gave him her reason. How many people became killers and monsters because they suffered a loss so great they wanted to make the aggressor pay for it only ending up hurting innocent people.

"Thats why my brother stopped your attack on Gotham because to kill one man you would have killed a million innocent."

Ra's looked at her before looking at Malcolm, "fine if what you say is true Malcolm, then I'll let Oliver free"

* * *

Edmaster 2: Oliver is alive! But damaged and we'll see how much in the next chapter. What is it Malcolm found that Ra's wants. What is Onyx and Ra's relationship? Can Thea get what she travelled a thousand of miles or will everything fall apart?

I'll be answering all those questions and more in the next and final chapter.

Wow I can't believe I finished the fifth chapter out of sixth. heck my original plan for this story was never to be this long. The original plot changed after chapter 2 and that's why there was a long gap of not me updating as I was doing a lot of planning, researching, and coming up with new ideas for future stories of the same universe.

Anyway what do you guys think? I hope you guys are enjoying the story and let me know by writing a review or tell me what you don't like or wish to see happen.

Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Six guards were assigned to each prisoner forming a circle around them. They all followed Ra who was leading the group with two guards three steps behind him. at the end of the group was Oliver queen, the Green Arrow, strapped down to a gurney as he tossed his head back and forth every couple of seconds then remain still for close to a minute. Thea cast a worried expression at her brother through the gaps of the two guards walking behind her. Fear and hate intermingled at the pit of her stomach. Hate for what they done to her big brother. fear because of what they done to her big brother, someone she saw as strong maybe the strongest person that would ever live by standing equal to gods...to leading a team of gods calling themselves the Justice league.

She then turned her attention to the front where ahead of her was Malcolm and ahead of him was Onyx. Malcolm had a calm expression of a gambler who was positive he had a winning hand but gauging his opponent if they take the bet. Onyx was the opposite something she was shocked to see on the older lady's face. It was the look of a tiger without any fight in it now trapped in a cage.

If Onyx knew she was going to end up like this why did she agree to come with Thea and Malcolm. But before she could consider this anymore a rough hand grabbed her by her shoulders forcing her to stop. She was about to say something but realized that they had arrived at their destination as a giant sliding grey door loomed before their group. Ras tossed his cape over his shoulder as he moved to the side of the door and begin tapping on the keypad. Once his hands had stopped the moving the grey doors began to slide open revealing a cache of vehicles ranging from ground to flight to sailing and undersea travel.

Thea stared in awe. The group was pushed forward and it took some physical coaxing to finally get Thea to start moving.

"Is that the first plane?" Thea gasped as she pointed at an old but somehow well kept

Ra's had stopped, forcing the rest of the group to a sudden stop as he turned looking at the plane Thea had pointed out and smiled, "Yes that is the Kitty hawk"

Thea scrunched up her face "Kitty hawk"

"Yes I had procured it from the wright brothers after witnessing its first four flights."

"But that was like a hundred years ago" Thea said. Before anyone could respond a pair of footsteps could be heard coming from the hallway that they came from.

"Father" said a young woman about in her early thirties with long black hair walk in with a younger girl close to twenty with dark brunette hair tied into a ponytail follow close behind her.

"Nyssa what is it?" Ra's said stepping toward his daughter forcing her to stop in front of him. Nyssa's eyes don't focus on her father but the man that stands behind him Malcolm who makes no attempt to hide from her hateful glare.

"you have Sarah's killer here. Yet you let him breathe still" She glowers.

Ra's eyes go cold as he stares down at his daughter.

"T-this is the law of the league of assassins to kill..."

But Ra's interrupted her, "I am the law, I am Ra's Al Ghul the Demon Head!" Nyssa looked away her eyes filled with hurt and outrage. Ra's turned his eyes to the girl next to her.

"Talia, what do you have to say?"

"Nothing father, I believe in your judgement." Talia said looking her father in the eye. Ras gave a small smile and patted her shoulder, "Then go both of you." Nyssa huffed and walked out. Talia turned to leave and then stopped catching the eyes of a downtrodden Onyx. Onyx lifted her eyes to meet Talia's but the girl had already whirled around and walked off.

without anything more everyone headed to a private jet and got inside. Ra's went to the cockpit while his guards stood by watching Thea, Malcolm, and Onyx. A groan from Oliver was the only thing that interrupted the silence of the jet. Thea move to his side. Oliver queen was visibly shaking with large amount of sweat leaving his body. when Thea took a step next to him she could feel the heat wafting off him.

"What did they do to him?" Thea asked turning to face one of the guards.

"What the hell did you do to my brother?!" she demands taking another step forward but Malcolm got in her way.

"Don't Thea after everything you've done to get here, don't throw all of that away not when you're so close" Malcolm said placing both hands on her shoulders forcing her back.

"Malcolm!" said Ra's as he stepped out from the cockpit.

"we need the coordinates" Malcolm turned to Thea who simply nodded her head. Malcolm pushed his way past the guards to Ra's side and they both go through the entrance of the cockpit.

Thea looked at the motionless guards to her brother who was still shaking like a chihuahua in the cold. Finally her eyes rested on Onyx who sat with her hands clasped together.

'Hey" Thea said as she moved closer to her companion.

"who was that Talia girl?"

Onyx looked up at Thea her eyes dead but at the mention of Talia a small spark ignited, "She is the youngest daughter of Ra's Al Ghul".

"Okay the way Talia acted when she saw you were you guys friends once or something?"

Onyx looked at Thea and sighed, "i don't wish to talk about this Thea."

"well then you can tell me what Ra's did to my brother?"

"Ra's Al Ghul has been alive for six hundred years and has mastered over a hundred forms of torture to an art. So much so he has developed new techniques of torture" Onyx past a sober look over to Oliver as he growled in pain and thrashed more.

"Even i'm not sure what hell he put him through but to have survived a month of his torture" onyx turned to Thea and gave her the first smile Thea had seen ever grace the ex-assassin's face, "he'll be okay if allowed time to heal and recuperate." Thea turned to her brother who had finally quieted and was finally breathing normally.

Malcolm emerged from the cockpit a few minutes later saying they arrive at their destination in half an hour.

Malcolm walked over to Onyx and sat down next to her, "how are you doing?"

"I'm fine" Onyx replied shortly.

Malcolm glanced at the guards in front of them and coughed. The guards didn't move. Malcolm glared at them again and made a more conscience cough and pushed his chin out for a second indicating for the guards to give them space. But they refused to acknowledge Malcolm.

Finally sighing Malcolm turned toward Onyx again, "I didn't expect Talia would be there." Onyx still didn't reply but this only perked up Thea's interest as she had earlier deduced that something had happened between the two.

"what happened between Talia and Onyx. Was Talia an assasin but she seemed about Roy's age. Do the league of Assasins allow teenagers into their rank? Seriously guys whats ever happening I want to know I don't like secrets being kept from me, you know that Malcolm."

Malcolm gave Thea a knowing look but turned to Onyx, "its not my story to tell."

Onyx sighed and got up suddenly making the guards taking a step forward their hands on their weapons. Onyx turned away from them facing malcolm and Thea who were sitting on the couch an empty space between them.

"God dammit you want to know so bad I was the demon fang" Onyx growled looking from Thea then to Malcolm.

"The Demon Fang?" Thea said.

"The demon's head most elite assasins are given this title, Demon Fangs are the generals of Ra's army." Malcolm explained to Thea's blanked look.

"An honor wasted on you" muttered one of the guards. Onyx turn toward the group but couldn't discern which one made the comment as all of them were in the same black garb and stared at her with contempt.

Onyx sat down with her face in her hand as she kept speaking, "I was in charge of protecting Talia al Ghul, but one night a rebellious faction of the league of shadows lead by Damien Darhk had kidnapped her. Malcolm, a few select assasins and I went to go rescue her."

Onyx didn't speak for a while but finally one of the guards must of have enough as he spoke up removing himself from his spot among the other guards, "Enough of your wounded pride, Onyx, the demon chose you for your skills and when it came to giving a striking blow you caved like a kid caught from stealing a cookie." Malcolm jumped up but the rest of the guards quickly swarmed around the one who spoke out and dragged him to the back as he grumbled and strained against his fellows.

"He's right" Onyx replied, " I was supposed to guard Talia and failed allowing her to be captured and tortured by Damien Darhk who had found a lazarus pit."

"He killed her and then revived her then killed her again over and over" Onyx said tears streaking down her eyes, "the poor child was only twelve and to go through a crucible and its only thank to the gods that she was able to regain her sanity." Thea shuddered and tried to remember what she was like when she was twelve. She knew about death but she didn't really understand it back then or that death would ever concern her. But Talia grew up with assasins whose whole life surrounded death but her father had been alive for hundreds of years. Maybe Talia considered death as something she never had to consider.

"I had a chance to kill Damien Darhk but I just couldn't" Onyx said now staring at both of her hands in confusion.

"I guess I had enough with all the killing because no matter what you believe is right innocent blood is still shed."

"That's why you keep fighting" Says Ra's as he steps out of the cockpit. He seemed to resonate power at this point making him bigger than life; then again he had live 8 lifetimes.

"Talia was disgusted that you had quit over the pain that she endured." Ra's said as he made his way to Onyx until he was standing right in front of her, "Talia held onto that hatred of you for the past six years, Onyx."

"I rather she hate me for sixty years then ever experience anything traumatizing like that again" Onyx replied meeting Ra's gaze. Ra's backhanded her knocking her off the couch.

"Hey!" Thea yelled jumping up but Onyx put her hand up to stop her.

"Life is pain, Onyx!" Ra's roared at her, "You of all people should know that, suffering is what forges us into the weapon we need to become so others don't have to, Talia knew that and spent the past six years sharpening herself into my third in command."

Onyx didn't say anything and finally Ra's calmed himself down, "we're landing" he said. He stride back into the cockpit.

"Onyx?" Thea asked kneeling next to the assasin but onyx waved her away. Thea leaned back in her seat and strapped herself in. She wondered what was waiting for them.

* * *

"Gotham?" Ra's said as the group moved through the dark alleys of the city.

"Yes" replied Malcolm as he lead them through the twisting alleys making sure not to go to far ahead of the group.

"And to think I was going to raze this place" Ra's mused (1).

"Yes it would have been a horrible..." Malcolm said trying to think of another word for mistake, "casualty" Malcolm finally decided.

"Then you must know why I was about to destroy it...right Malcolm Merlyn". Ra's replied as the guards quickly grabbed Malcolm slamming into the brick wall and pointing a sword near his throat. The other guards quickly grabbed and restrained Thea and Onyx.

"What the hell!?" Thea yelled. She yanked her wrist down hard forcing the guard holding her forward into her donkey kick. Onyx was able to twist out of her hold and slam her fist into the guards neck. he dropped to the ground gasping for air.

"You know this is the current Head quarter's of Damien Darhk's HIVE"

"Actually since you're recent attempt to destroy the city, Damien moved his base" malcolm swore, "and no matter how strong Damien is he couldn't take you out".

"You think flattery will save your hide it was my whim that allowed me to follow you on your ridiculous gift that would spare you and your child's life."

Thea made a move toward Ra's but Malcolm made a small shake of his head making the blade pierce his skin.

"If the child wants a chance to fight me then let her" Ra's said turning to face Thea, "i'll kill her like i did her brother." Thea roared and charged at Ra's with a jump kick. Ra's caught her foot and begin to twist it adding pressure. Thea screamed. Malcolm yelled at him to stop. Onyx jumped over Thea aiming a kick at Ra's. Ra's sidestepped the kick still grasping Thea's leg adding more pressure. Thea could no longer hold the balance on her left leg and crumpled to the floor.

"Please Ra's stop" said Onyx, "this isn't a trap what Malcolm has to offer..."

Ra's stared at Onyx for a beat before finally letting Thea's leg go. Thea grabbed her leg and tried to get up. The pain was gone amazingly because it felt like Ra's was breaking it but since he let it go it feels like nothing happened.

"fine you won my curiosity for another minute" Ra's said motioning for the other guards to back off.

Malcolm rubbed his neck gingerly and nodded his head down their current path, "Shall we continue." Onyx fell behind the group to check on Thea.

"I don't know what happened." Thea replied still looking down at her leg as they walked.

"He was breaking bone but..."

"he was applying a pressure point that made it feel like you're leg was breaking that's all Thea"

"He really is a scary man" Thea shuddered.

The group made their way until they made it to an old brick building with a green neon sign flashing 'Ace Chemicals'.

"In my travel I discovered an old tunnel underneath this building" said Malcolm as he opened a door from out of the street in front of the building, "I had my people dig it up and found it." The group looked down to see a long stretch of stairs with a faint red light shining at the end. A stairwell to hell.

The group made it all the way down where they are greeted by two men in black suits and wearing shades.

"Mr. Merlyn" the lead suit said.

"Did you bring the package?" asked Merlyn as he moved past the suits to the wooden double doors behind them.

"Yes sir" they replied.

"then you're done" Malcolm said motioning for them to leave. Malcolm threw open the double doors.

"I died" Malcolm said "the only reason I 'm here is because I found a Lazarus pit right here in Gotham." Through the door was a small stone circular border where green liquid bubbled.

"You found a Lazarus pit" Ra's said with a smile as he stepped in moving near it.

"I did"

"How do I know its real?" demanded Ra's.

Malcolm pointed to something on the ceiling where two caskets were being held aloft by a chain.

"we can have a demonstration" Malcolm said as he move toward a wheel on the side wall and begin to turn it allowing the coffins to be dropped into the pit.

"Who's in the coffins?" Thea called out to her father but Malcolm ignored her his focus on the coffins as they descended into the pit. Ra's watch with apt curiosity. Onyx seemed worried. Did she know who was inside those coffins?

Finally the coffins fell inside the pit. And they waited.

"How long does this take?" Thea asked turning to Ra's who began to smile as the pit's waters began to bubble rapidly. The coffins lids were shoved off and two figures emerged from the waters. Thea moved closer to only realize they were both wrapped in bandages to keep them concealed but one obviously had long blonde hair.

The blonde figure screamed, everyone covered their ears at the high pitch scream. She lunged right at Thea. Thea dodged the first attack and side kick the figure. The figure twirled around the leg and punched Thea across the jaw. Onyx and a few guards quickly grabbed the blonde figure forcing her to the ground where she continued to scream and struggle. The other figure collapsed to the floor like a puppet who had its strings cut.

"As you can see Ra's the pit works."

Ra's didn't respond only moving closer to the pit himself and dipped his hands into the pit. He sighed as the green water washed over his hands.

"Bring in the Green Arrow" Ra's said and two guards quickly departed from the room.

The guards returned quickly with the still body of Oliver. Thea made a move toward him but stopped as the guards brought the body to Ra's. Ra's picked up Oliver from his men's arm and held him over the pit.

"A gift my adversary" Ra's said before dropping the young man into the waters.

"Hey!" yelled Thea running over to the pit. Thea proceeded to begin reaching into the waters to pull him out but Ra's stopped her.

"Another in the pool would disturb the healing properties." Ra's explained and Thea stopped. ten seconds...twenty...thirty...forty...a minute passed with nothing happening.

"shouldn't he be coming out by now" Thea worried. Ra's said nothing. The guards behind them began grabbing the two recently resurrected and carry them to their plane. leaving only a handful of guards, Onyx, and Malcolm in the room.

Another minute passed and even Ra's began to question the authenticity of the pit.

"Is this a trick, Merlyn" demand Ra's when Oliver slowly floats to the top of the Lazarus pit. Oliver opens his eyes and gaps loudly flailing in the green water before finally getting up.

"Ollie!" Thea said reaching over and grabbing her brother.

"as you can see Ra's the pits work" Malcolm says as he kneels before Ra's, "and as we agreed in the cockpit you'll let Thea and Oliver go and take me as the rightful prisoner for the murder of Sarah"

"W-wait, what?" Thea said shocked, "No you can't he'll kill you."

"isn't that what you wanted Thea for me to pay for my crimes." Malcolm asks looking at his daughter with the eyes of a man just too tired to keep living.

Thea helped pull her brother from the Lazarus pit supporting him, "yes but in the court of law locked away where you belong not the easy way out"

"Enough" Ra's said beckoning for malcolm to follow him to the door, "that's what we agreed upon child if you don't like it I can have you all spend the rest of your life's in my dungeons." With that done Malcolm, Onyx, and the rest of the guards followed Ra's out the room and back to their home.

"T-thea" coughed out Oliver, "W-what happened?"

"A lot happened Oliver, I'll fill you in on the way home" Thea said as the two made their way to the door.

* * *

It took forever to procure a plane to star city. But it felt good to be home. The first thing Oliver wanted to do was go to the arrow cave so he can see how Roy has been doing since becoming the new Green arrow while Thea returned to her apartment.

Thea dropped her bag near the front of the door and moved to the fireplace and lit up the fire then she noticed a shadow behind her. She whirled around pulling out one of the fire pokers that were set up to the side of the fireplace.

What she found was no enemy or threat but her couch with a box on it. Thea looked through her apartment to find no one around. Finally after calming her paranoia and building up her courage she moved to the box and opened it.

It was a picture frame. A picture of her and Malcolm for Christmas. The Christmas before the undertaking a time before the lazarus pits, the vigilantes and the secrets and lies that now make up her life now. It was her and Malcolm standing together in front of the Queen's Christmas tree smiling like a bunch of goofballs. Thea gave a soft smile as a tear was shed and she went and placed the picture above the fireplace.

"Goodbye dad."

* * *

Edmaster2: Sorry again for the super long update. But this was the final chapter of Speedy Quest and I hope you guys enjoyed the story. Just let me know in the reviews what you liked best, what you thought could have been better, and if the story met your expectations.

Also let me know if you guys are interested in another Thea story.

If you did enjoy this story check out the other stories "A League of Their Own" s/11663272/1/A-League-of-their-Own

or the sister story of Speedy's Quest, "Battle for the Hood" s/11647936/1/Battle-for-the-Hood


End file.
